Talk:Udyr/@comment-7006769-20130724143557/@comment-5955640-20130725035051
What? The ultimate skin is very expensive? Yeah. Yeah it is. Actually champs that have a lot different animations to work on for a single skin is sort of reason why some of them don't have a lot of skins. Lulu's latest skin was 1350 just because it included both new stuff for Lulu and her sprite creature along with the typical changes to her models the whimsy effect on opponents. Bioforge Darius was 975 and it was just a model change with green glowies(glowys?) Enternum Nocturne was 1850 and it had the whole nine yards. New model. The voice actor was brought in to make some more lines. Unique model animations. It's not really ridiculous. If this was a normal game these alternative models. Would probably be DLC and priced at five dollars MAYBE. If you were lucky. If it's a EA published item they might sweat you for ten dollars and gamestop would tell you that you gotta have it to make multiplayer better and you'd have to be online at all times to use the content and buy it new to get the one time unlocking code and I'm derailing myself from the subject so I digress. The skins are the only way they force players to buy the content with real money. Everything else can be bought with IP and the specific content that people would buy with real money to get ahead of the competition the runes. Are in no way buyable with Riot Points. So basically the one thing most free to play games don't mind screwing players with to make money they aren't doing. So the skins cost a certain amount of money based on the amount of work they put into it and how many man hours was needed to get the job done at the expected time. It's one of those things. A consumer isn't going to completely understand it because they want to pay as little money as possible. But if you worked in the buisness you'd realize that the person who does the work doesn't usually decide how much it costs. Usually it's a whole division who are devoted to crunching the numbers and settling on prices that when accounting for how many people will actually buy it within a set frame of time. Will make the work done profitable at the end of the day. That's what's happening to movies and games these days. Movies make all their money on opening weekend so they make a movie that will trick you into going there before the reviewers who aren't being paid off will get there. Retail console games are 60 dollars american because that's the price they need it to be to account for all the unnesscary things they've put into it like multiplayer they can barely support and cutting edge graphics that are surprisingly unremarkable. And still it's not enough because server costs are ongoing so things like a new game and DLC are make to make up costs. I get it. In your head. It's nonsensical. And you shouldn't deal with this and you feel that they shouldn't be playing this sort of game with you. But it's not at all up for discussion. That's just how buisness works and it's creating a weird relationship where you make the consumer feel like they are getting a good deal even when they are not so you can stay in the black while not giving things so fervently away that while the consumer feel they are actually getting a good deal and indeed they really are. You are in the red because you are giving things away and the consumer is abusing you because they can (reference all the people who ruined the housing market and couponing with house flipping and subprime mortages and coupon stacking). SO. Udyr is 3250. You buy it or you don't. That's all there is too it. Riot wants to make money so they have to stick it too you. You can development Stockholm Syndrome and give them money because you feel they deserve it. Or you can do what I do. Come up with a pointless excuse to buy a skin like showing how you've mastered a champ (and while I take that seriously I know plenty of people who buy skins because they just have money to throw away) or the sort. It's all frivilous. Buying games. Playing games. Buying digital things in games that will never exist nor help you (unless you go pro and wrangle a decent team and a good sponsor). You have to decide if it's worth your money or not because it's all essentially worthless because it's not something you need to live. So it's expensive. And you could use that money to buy something else. So go do it.